I'll do it for him
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Bakugou may have bullied him for a large part of his life but Midoriya still cared about him. After his encounter with All Might ends up ruining everything and shattering Midoriya in everyway possible he decides that it doesn't matter if he's quirkless, he will become a hero so the mistake he made can't be repeatedm and maybe one day make it up to him, the one he couldn't save.


Izuku Midoriya was a kind-hearted, quirkless boy with curly green hair and brilliant emerald eyes. He had a passion for helping others.

Katsuki Bakugou was an cruel bully with a pathological need to be better than everyone and an extremely powerful quirk.

Many who knew the two boys would say they were the complete opposite of each other. There were only two things people would ever say they were the same on.

The first was there idolization of All Might, the number one hero.

The second was there dream of being pro heroes everyone saw as being laughable. Midoriya because a quirkless hero would surely be useless and Bakugou because no one believed he was capable of being heroic with his horrible attitude, not that anyone would say it to his face.

When they were younger the two used to be the best of friends, even if Bakugou was insufferable.

It was one of the better days of the past.

" _Kacchan! Kacchan! Look! I got a Present Mic!" a 3 year old Izuku exclaimed to his blonde friend as he showed the trading card he'd gotten with his sweets._

" _Pfft! Whatever Izuchan! Mine's better! I got a ectoplasm!" Katsuki told the green haired boy. "He could clone himself all around Mic and cover his mouth to shut him up!"_

" _All Might is still better than both of them though!" Izuku exclaimed with a bright grin as he looked down at his shirt that had said hero posing on it._

" _that I can agree with!" Katsuki said looking at his own matching shirt._

 _From not to far away there mothers watched them with bright grins on there faces._

Midoriya smiled as he recalled that day. It was short lived though as an explosion sounded near him and he was slammed into the wall behind him.

His assailant before him was Bakugou, though he could have figured that out even if he was blind and deaf.

"the hell are you fucking smiling at, Deku?!" He demanded, in his usual pissed off tone

"N-Nothing Kacchan! I-I swear!" Midoriya answered, his voice cracking and his body shaking.

Fortunately Bakugou let him go to simply storm off. Midoriya could of sworn he heard the blonde muttering something about a 'fucking useless nerd' under his breath.

Midoriya sighed as he watched the retreating form of his childhood friend. It was a disheartening thought that Kacchan hated him as Midoriya still cared about the blonde even if it probably would have simply been better to move on.

Still he couldn't, it was just a part of his life he simply couldn't imagine being any different any time soon.

Then one day everything changed when the sludge villain attacked. When Midoriya got to meet his idol All Might. When everything went to hell...

"Even if I don't have a quirk….can I be a hero like you?"

It was such a simple question. One with only one answer that All Might knew would be heart-breaking. It was forgotten briefly with the revelation of his skinny form and the horrific injury on his stomach that made his hero work have a time limit to the fan boy but the question still lingered in the air.

"Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without powers.'" All might told the boy. As much as his stomach hurt he had to admit the pained look on the young boy at his words somehow hurt even worse.

"I…I see." The boy said, looking down as if trying to shield his eyes from the blonde's gaze.

"If you want to help others, consider becoming a police officer. They may be teased due to the criminals usually being delivered to them by heroes however it is still a fine profession." And with that all might walked off, not looking back to see the blank look on his fan's face. He finally made his way to the bottom of the building and went to turn in the villain in his pocket to police station. Only then did he realise the bottle the sludge monster had been contained in had gone missing and that's when it happened.

An explosion went off in the distance and All Might immediately started heading in that direction. He had seen many explosions in his time due to his job but unbeknownst to him, this particular explosion would haunt him for a long time to come.

All that was filling Izuku Midoriya's head at the moment was noise, non-stop constant chattering horrible noise. Most of it now incoherent though some stood out. Three particular phases ran through his head over and over all running into one constant reminder of how much of a waste he really was.

"You should just give it up kid."

"I'm sorry, Izuku!"

"I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero'"

"You should just give it up kid." "I'm sorry, Izuku!""I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero'"

"You should just give it up kid.I'm sorry, Izuku!I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero'"

You should just give it up kid.I'm sorry, Izuku!I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero' You should just give it up kid.I'm sorry, Izuku!I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero' You should just give it up kid.I'm sorry, Izuku!I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero' You should just give it up kid.I'm sorry,Izuku!I cannot simply say 'youcanbecomeahero' Youshouldjustgiveitupkid.I'msorry,Izuku!Icannotsimplysay'youcanbecomeahero' Youshouldjustgiveitupkid.I'msorry,Izuku!Icannotsimplysay'youcanbecomeahero' Youshouldjustgiveitupkid.I'msorry,Izuku!Icannotsimplysay'youcanbecomeahero'Youshouldjustgiveitupkid.I'msorry,Izuku!Icannotsimplysay'youcanbecomeahero'Youshouldjustgiveitupkid.I'msorry,Izuku!Icannotsimplysay'youcanbecomeahero'

 _Splash_

A single tear had finally brought an end to the noise. Finally the dam broke and Izuku let the tears flow free as he fell to his knees. He had no idea how long he sat there sat there, ruining his school uniform with his tears. However long it was though, he would find out later it was too long.

He looked up and to his horror, saw the largest cloud of smoke he had ever seen in his life and the market district ablaze.

"Shit. Shit. SHIT!" All Might cursed as he ran as fast as he could to the source of the explosion, which wasn't very fast in his current form. Fortunately he didn't have too far to travel.

It only took him 10 minutes to arrive, however ten minutes was far too long. The district had turned into a scene of chaos, many building where on fire or destroyed. Yet known of that worried the blonde as much as the sludge similar to the villain he had fought earlier in the day and the many crimson stains splattered all over the centre of the street.

There was only one horrifying conclusion the hero could come to:

'Someone, potentially multiple people, had died because of the sludge villain' no…not the sludge villain. Because of him, the pathetic so-called number one hero who couldn't even work for long enough to catch a desperate thief. People were dead because of him…

With that, the skinny blonde collapsed against the wall of a nearby building, simply repeating a single phrase over and over.

"I'm sorry."

The smell of smoke started to fill Midoriya's nose as he got closer to the carnage, it was horrific to witness the gradual change as he got closer. Building went from tall towering structures to crumbling wrecks, the stone pavement became more and more cracked and destroyed and the horrible scent in the air only got stronger. The smell of ash and smoke was expected but there were two other distinct scents that made the green haired boy's blood run cold.

The first was the smell of nitro-glycerine in the air. It was a smell most wouldn't recognise naturally but growing up with Bakugou he had learned how to pick it out to avoid the ash-haired boy when he was in a bad mood as the blonde would always set off explosions as a form of stress relief.

The second was a strong metallic smell that was horrible to take in and reminded Izuku of the worse injuries he received growing up that would cause him to bleed.

Finally he arrived at the street that was certainly at the centre of the chaos. Blood was everywhere, and something that made the young boy sick to his stomach was the splatters of sludge all over the place. It was most definitely the same villain who had attacked him earlier.

How had he escaped All Might?! Suddenly it hit him.

'He must have escaped when I grabbed onto all might! Which means all of this….is my fault.'

Another realisation hit Izuku like a ton of bricks, this wasn't a random part of the city for him, it was the way home that Bakugou would always go and with the scent of nitro-glycerine in the air….

Immediately the young boy grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialling in the number he last knew his childhood friend to have. It didn't connect.

That was ok, maybe he had just changed number? Yeah, he had changed number so 'stupid Deku' couldn't call him anymore! That just had to be it.

He looked up and to his shock there stood the skinny form of all might. Immediately he looked away unable to face the man, knowing that none of this would have happened if Izuku had just stayed out of the hero's way.

He looked over to see a body bag being oved into an ambulance. The sight made him sick but he found himself unable to look away. A part of him would soon wish he had.

The body inside was mangled and hard to recognise, most being covered by the bag however it had yet be closed fully and as soon as Izuku saw what remained of the face he couldn't contain the rush of emotions through him. Tears welled in his eyes and only one word escaped him in a shout of panic, fear and sadness.

All Might looked up, lamenting how useless he truly was and was surprised to see a mess of green curls belonging to the fan boy from earlier but what caught the blonde by surprise was the horrified look on the kid's face.

He cast his gaze to what the boy was looking towards. A body-bag that had yet to be fully closed, leaving a horrific sight to still be seen. Half the face of the victim was missing but the other half was mostly undamaged. It was clearly a boy with ash blonde hair and one unbelievably terrified looking lifeless eye.

That's when the scream that would forever haunt him was finally heard.

"KACCHAN!"


End file.
